If Only She Knew
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Umbridge comes across a rather odd young man visiting Dumbledore in his office one day, and he's getting under her nerves big time. Just who is this Arthur Kirkland, and why wont Fudge tell her anything about him? Oneshot! R&R!


**Set during Harry's fifth year, when Umbridge is taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Art's.**

Arthur had been meaning to visit Hogwarts for some time, but as always, life as a nation had kept him very busy. There had been much work in the muggle world, mostly due to the fact that his boss had taken to holding a lot of meetings and such, and he wanted Arthur present throughout each and every one. Besides all of those boring meetings, he was also required to attend country meetings, which always accomplished nothing.

With all of those events going on, the nation was having a hard time keeping up with his beloved magical world. Of course the wizarding war made him worry, but he had complete faith in his dear friend Albus Dumbledore. So long as that man was still Headmaster, nothing could go wrong in Arthur's eyes. Of course the boy who lived, Harry Potter, was a student of Albus', which also reassured the nation.

However, recently Arthur had become a bit troubled, which explained why he was visiting Hogwarts today. Apparently there had been some trouble going on. Now Arthur had dealt with a lot of trouble, both in the muggle and magical world. Usually when things went wrong in the wizarding world, Arthur could trust the wizards to take care of it.

For instance, ever since the end of the first wizarding war, he had only needed to drop by on actual country business a few times. One of his most recent appearances had been last year, shortly after the end of the Triwizard Tournament. It had been terrible news to hear that Voldemort had been reborn. The Minister of Magic had refused to acknowledge it, but Arthur always trusted Dumbledore's words. Besides, that same night before he'd even gotten the news, he had just suddenly got this very bad feeling.

His newest visit was under slightly different circumstances. Throughout the year he and Albus would exchange letters about once a month. The old wizard's most recent letter had made the green eyed nation a little annoyed. Apparently this year the ministry had decided to get involved directly into Hogwarts.

Just like with the muggle leaders, Arthur also always introduced himself to the wizarding world leaders. Usually he didn't have a problem with the ministers, but something about Cornelius Fudge just annoyed him. Maybe it was due to the fact that the man didn't like Dumbledore too much, but there was more to it than that. Either way, to hear that Fudge had sent some bloody woman named Dolores to inspect the place made his blood boil.

Apparently the woman was causing some trouble around the place. Albus expressed his concerns for this to Arthur, who immediately decided to travel and visit the school himself. Partly to catch up with Dumbledore, and partly to see just who this woman was. Maybe after this he would drop by to 'say hello' to Fudge.

"Why Arthur old friend, how good to see you!" Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully after Arthur had flooed out of the Headmaster's fireplace. The place looked as interesting as always, and the nation smiled upon seeing his old friend.

"Hello Albus, it's a pleasure to see you as always," He replied, lightly patting the old wizard on the shoulder rather than shaking his hand. "Sorry I decided to come on such short notice, but this is pretty much the only day I have off. Tomorrow I need to board the plane to Berlin for another bloody world conference."

"It's no trouble at all! I always enjoy getting a visit from my nation." Dumbledore replied, as if having a nation visit was a completely normal thing. "But please, sit down! We have much to catch up on. The last time we met, it wasn't exactly under the best circumstances."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Arthur said, his mind instantly remembering the events directly after the third task of the tournament, and what a grave evening it had been. Arthur hadn't been there at the time, but he'd gotten there shortly after the imposter of Allister Moody was exposed as Barty Crouch Jr.

"Well, I'm glad to say that things are a tad bit better. The Order of the Phoenix is doing a lot to help with things. One of the biggest issues at hand however, happens to be Dolores Umbridge, who is the 'High Inquisitor' along with her position as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said. Arthur instantly knew that the woman was trouble up upon seeing the almost hidden look of annoyance in Albus' eyes at the mention of Dolores.

"Albus, I can't apologize enough! I honestly should have kept a better eye on Fudge. I can't believe the bloke still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back! If I had known that he would be so bloody annoying then I would have stamped the beliefs right into him myself." Arthur told his friend apologetically.

"Now now Arthur, none of this is your fault," Dumbledore assured him gently. "We are the people of the United Kingdom, therefore we should be the main ones to solve these problems. After all, you have much greater things to deal with. Being a country is serious work, I presume."

"I can't argue with you on your last sentence," Arthur replied, "But you are more than just one of my people. You are my friend, my ally, and someone whom I respect. Therefore it is my duty to help out to you and your school to the best of my abilities."

"I fear that not much can be done, my dear friend. I cannot simply force the woman from the door and sent her flying back to Cornelius's doorstep."

"Well I won't stand for it!" Arthur interrupted the Headmaster firmly. "Before I leave I'm going to have some strong words with that sorry excuse for a Minister of Magi-"

Arthur's word's were cut off by a strange rhythm knocking on the door. Judging from how Albus suddenly looked annoyed, the nation assumed that Dolores must have been at the door. He suppressed a chuckle of amusement as Dumbledore put on a mask of cheeriness and called the woman in.

When Dolores entered, Arthur felt his eyebrows shoot up in shock as he studied her appearance. His first thought was about her clothes. Who the bloody hell could wear so much pink!? Honestly, she was ugly enough without her atrocious outfit, but it just doubled the nastiness. She reminded Arthur of...a toad. Not a frog, (That was Francis) but a complete toad. Just the way her facial expression was, and her body in general.

"Albus, I have some things that must be addressed immediately about those troublesome little Gryffin...who are you talking to?" Dolores asked as she eyes Arthur with surprise, beady eyes boggling from her short, flat face as she scrutinized the green eyed country.

"Ah, this is Arthur Kirkland, one of my most dearest friends." Dumbledore told her, blue eyes twinkling.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am," Arthur added, smiling politely and bowing his head slightly. Despite knowing that she was bad news, he was of course a proper British gentleman and used his manors.

"I see..." Dolores replied, not looking at all pleased. "Were you just here to catch up, or on business?"

"Oh just catching up of course!" Arthur answered her before Dumbledore could say anything. "It's been quite some time since we've had a chat, especially with all the terrible news of Voldemort returning."

His words must have struck a cord, for Dolores instantly looked as if a drunk homeless person had decided to strip in front of her for a birthday present. Arthur just looked back at her with one slightly raised eyebrow. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more than usual, which was certainly saying something.

"Well now, see here Mr. Kirkland! The Minister's opinion is what matters, because it happens to be the truth." Umbridge said, holding her head high as if she were the queen herself, which made Arthur scoff.

"Please, don't even try to get me to believe Fudge's ideas, that git can even sort out his own priorities, let alone other world issues." The British nation said indifferently. If Umbridge had looked shocked before, it was nothing compared to her expression now.

"Just who do you think you are, Mr Kirkland? You are in no place to be speaking to me about the Minister with such disrespect. Both of us outrank you, because I happen to be the High Inquisit-"

"Don't feed me that bogus!" Arthur cut her off harshly, unable to contain his anger any longer. "Nobody rules over me! You'd better watch that tongue of yours, especially around someone like me. Now listen here, if I hear anything about you causing trouble at this wonderful school, you'll wish you had never even tried."

Now even Dumbledore looked slightly shocked (But more so amused) at the Brit. Umbridge's mouth was still hanging open, and she was spluttering while trying to respond.

"Y-you..." She stuttered. "_How dare_ you even try-"

"Enough!" Arthur snapped. "Now I believe that Albus and I were having a lovely chat. It would be much appreciated if you were to come back later. Good day to you ma'am."

She stood there in shock for a few seconds before huffing, and turning around.

"You will certainly be sorry for not holding your tongue Mr. Kirkland." She said, her shrill tone now suddenly sickly sweet. "I am reporting you to the Minister."

With that, she floundered off out of the office, high heels clicking audibly against the floor tiles. Both men waited unti she had left. It was silent before Arthur's green orbs met Albus' blue ones, and both broke out into fits of chuckles.

"My my Arthur, I thought you were in your gentleman phase. I did quite enjoy the show though. I daresay that our High Inquisitor will be complaining to Fudge about you."

"As if that man could make me scared," Arthur snorted. "I'm more scared of N. Italy than I am of Fudge, and that's saying something."

"I couldn't agree more," Dumbledore replied, very aware of how cowardly the personification of Italy was due to Arthur's stories. The nation then checked his pocket watch and yawned, flexing his shoulder muscles.

"Well, I should probably be leaving soon anyway, if I'm to talk to Fudge before I go home." He said upon noticing the time. Albus shook his head with a warm smile.

"Arthur, you don't need to talk to Fudge. We both know that you have much going on already. Trust me old friend, we will be able to deal with her. Besides, you've kept her wary for the time being just with your words. Now go home and rest, and leave this problem up to your citizens."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, a little puzzled. "I could easily slap some sense into that silly Minister."

"I am fully aware" The old man said in amusement. "But please don't trouble yourself over it. We'll handle things from here. Why don't you go visit your brother? I'm sure Scotland would enjoy seeing his younger brother. It's been quite sometime since any of the other Kirkland's have visited me besides you, so please tell them to drop by anytime for some tea."

"Well, alright I suppose." Arthur agreed, but couldn't help but feel disappointed at not paying Fudge a 'visit'. "It's been a delight in seeing you Albus. I'll try to drop by sometime after Christmas."

"That would be splendid!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, standing up to walk Arthur over to the fireplace.

"Have a good evening Albus, but remember, if you even need help then don't hesitate to contact me. England will forever be on your side."

"Thank you my dear country, that means a lot to all of us at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, smiling fondly at his nation, who looked much younger despite being far, far older than the Headmaster himself. Arthur waved before grabbing a handful of floo powder, and then stepped into the fireplace.

"Sir Arthur Kirkland's Residence!" He said loudly, and then became engulfed by the strange green flames.

Shouting at Fudge until the old Minister cried could wait until another day.

* * *

"But Sir, I don't understand this at all! There had to be something good in the records about Arthur Kirkland!"  
Dolores pleaded to her boss. This was the third time she was asking, but once again the old Minister shook his head.

"Trust me Dolores, it is best not to get yourself worked up over Arthur Kirkland. He poses as no threat to our world, but I'm afraid that I am unable to give you any more info about him. His records are classified, only for the myself to know." He told her glumly.

"Can't you at least tell me where he works? Maybe we can get him fired." Dolores tried again.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I've already told you that most information about him is classified. If it will make you feel any better, he basically works at the ministry...sort of. He has been for quite some time."

"Quite some time? He looks practically young enough to still go to Hogwarts!"

"Dolores, I'll warn you one more time. Don't get yourself involved." Fudge said, his voice a little sterner. Likely is Umbridge bothered Arthur then he would come here, and the Minister certainly didn't want Arthur coming around anytime soon if he could help it. As Minister he couldn't tell anybody. In this world the only one who knew was him and Dumbledore. Arthur had told the Headmaster himself what he was, under his own choice. No other citizens were permitted to know.

Umbridge looked incredibly displeased. "What on earth could be so important about that young man?" She hissed to herself quietly.

If only she knew.

**a/n: Hello hello hello! It's been quite sometime since I've done a hp/hetalia crossie. I know that I still need to finish the last chapter of my other England meets Voldemort story, but I couldn't get this idea outta my head! I hope it isn't bad! I've never done Umbridge's character before and I wanted to try me what ya think!  
**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!  
**


End file.
